Aux doigts de fée
by Line.M
Summary: Blaise désespère de voir son ami, Drago, s'enliser dans une vie qu'il juge ennuyeuse. Il décide donc de lui offrir un cadeau, des plus original, pour son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Bienvenu aux doigts de fée. (Slash)
1. Chapitre 1

Bienvenu à vous, anciens ou nouveaux lecteurs,

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous présenter ce three shots spécialement écrit pour une personne exceptionnelle.

L'idée était présente depuis un petit temps, coincée entre toutes les autres, et c'est lors d'une de nos conversations que l'envie de la mettre sur papier m'a prise.

Ma _Mery-Alice Gilbert_ , étant donné que tu as eu le privilège de le lire en avant première, je sais que ce qui va suivre va te plaire .

Pour tout les autres j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Ce texte est un **HP/DM** , ainsi qu'un **UA** mais surtout un **slash** , nous retrouverons durant ces 3 chapitres des scènes, à caractère sexuelle, détaillées. Rythme de publication 1/sem

Bonne lecture.

Line.

* * *

« Il est l'heure des cadeaux » hurla Blaise, en déambulant parmi la foule pour se diriger vers la table où étaient installés trois autres personnes.

« Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi il est aussi excité à l'idée qu'une autre ouvre ses cadeaux ? » interrogea alors Théo, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Le métis le fusilla des yeux avant de retourner toute son attention sur le héros du jour. Drago Malefoy fêtait son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Pour l'occasion, ses amis et collègues de travail s'étaient tous réuni dans l'un des cafés le plus sélect de Londres. La salle avait été privatisée pour l'occasion, et le champagne coulait à flot. Le rêve absolu pour tous les jeunes. Tous, oui, sauf Drago peut-être. Il aurait voulu être partout ailleurs sauf ici.

Enfin partout, non, il aurait juste souhaité être dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finaliser un dossier très important. La perte de ce client pourrait occasionner une véritable catastrophe au sein de l'entreprise familiale et Drago ne souhaitait pas décevoir son père.

Mais Blaise, son meilleur ami depuis plus de vingt ans, avait décidé qu'un quart de siècle était une occasion qu'il fallait absolument fêter. Drago avait alors tenté de proposer un petit restaurant, intime, avec quelques amis proches. Ce qui se résumait à Pansy, Théo et Blaise. Mais le métis avait refusé et s'était porté garant de ce qu'il avait lui-même surnommé, « la » soirée de l'année.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle il avait dû abandonner son travail, avant la clôture de ce dossier.

« Ils sont tous d'un ennui mortel » se plaignit Blaise, en balayant la salle du regard. Une moue de dégoût s'installa sur les lèvres du métis. « Pas étonnant que Drago devienne si ennuyeux à force de les fréquenter »

« Hé ! » s'offusqua le concerné. « Je ne suis pas ennuyeux »

Son meilleur ami l'observa de haut en bas, semblant passer au peigne fin chaque détail de sa personne avant de dire :

« Tu t'habilles comme ton père, ne parles que de boulot, ne sors plus, ne bois plus, tu ne baises même plus. A côté de toi, même les cours d'histoire, que nous donnait le vieux Binns ressemble à une after party »

Drago écarquilla les yeux sous l'attaque, il ne devrait pourtant pas en être étonné, Blaise avait toujours été ainsi. Incapable de se taire mais surtout ne possédant, absolument, aucun filtre. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui faisait que leur amitié avait survécu à de si nombreuses années. Contrairement aux autres, le métis ne tentait pas de le préserver par tous les moyens. Et il n'avait jamais semblé effrayé par son regard glacial, directement hérité de son père.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne passe pas tous mes week-ends en boîte à me saouler jusqu'à oublier mon propre nom que je ne sors pas. Et ma vie sexuelle t'emmerde »

« C'est ton manque de vie sexuelle qui m'emmerde Drago. A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as eu un homme dans ton lit ? Je suis sûr, que même Rusard, notre ancien concierge, avait une vie plus palpitante que la tienne. Quand on sait que sa chatte et sa seule compagnie, c'est effrayant »

« Les garçons, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, éviter de vous donner en spectacle de la sorte. Vous ressemblez à un vieux couple » les interrompit Pansy, sans quitter des yeux ses ongles manucurés.

Les deux jeunes hommes la foudroyèrent du regard avant d'abdiquer.

Pansy était la petite dernière du groupe. Là où les trois garçons avaient grandi ensemble, elle, elle s'était greffée lors de leur première année d'étude. Elle était magnifique, des cheveux noirs, coupé en un carré parfait et un maquillage toujours impeccable. Dans ses souvenirs les plus lointaimns **,** Drago ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu sans ses quinze centimètres de talon, et le sac assortit. Mais sous ses airs de princesse, se cachait une véritable vipère. Autant Drago que Blaise n'étaient pas suffisamment fou pour provoquer la jeune femme.

« Bien maintenant Dray, par pitié, ouvre ces satanés paquets, qu'on puisse passer à autre chose » dit-elle en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire.

Le déballage fut rapidement terminé, ainsi que la tournée de remerciement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Théo revenait à leur table avec un plateau et plusieurs cocktails qu'il distribua.

« Leurs cadeaux sont aussi chiant qu'eux » affirma Blaise en avisant la foule qui s'était remise à discuter. « Qui aurait l'idée d'offrir un attaché case ? »

« Moi » précisa Théo sans prendre ombrage de la remarque.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, à mourir d'ennui ! Mais heureusement ton formidable meilleur ami est là pour sauver la situation » affirme-t-il en extirpant une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Drago examina le présent une seconde avant de l'ouvrir. Blaise pouvait parfois avoir des idées un peu folles.

« Une séance de massage, _aux doigts de fée_ ? Pitié dit moi que ce n'est pas un bordel ? »

« Pour qui me prends tu ? » s'offusqua Blaise. « Bon, ok, j'avoue, il m'est déjà arrivé d'y faire un tour » avoua-t-il ensuite sous le regard scrutateur de ses amis. « Mais _aux doigts de fée_ n'a rien à voir avec un bordel. C'est un centre de massage spécialisé et leurs masseuses ont littéralement des doigts de fée. Avec toutes la tension que tu subis au travail, un petit moment de détente ne peut pas te faire de mal »

 **oOoOo**

Ce n'est que trois semaines plus tard que Drago se rappela l'existence du bon pour le massage reçu lors de son anniversaire.

La présentation du dossier dont il s'occupait depuis plus d'un mois venait d'avoir lieu. Elle s'était déroulée à merveille et il avait obtenu l'approbation de son directeur. Une fois la salle de réunion vidée de ses collaborateurs, celui-ci s'était approché de lui.

« Je suis très fier de toi Drago »

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail et … »

« Non, tu as fait bien plus. Tu as recherché et déniché chaque faille de ce dossier. Et tu as été capable de nous les exposer, tout en nous proposant un moyen de les contourner. C'est un travail remarquable, je voulais que tu le saches. »

« Merci papa » répondit Drago sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Son père était un homme exigeant, il avait accepté de le faire travailler dans la société familiale à la condition qu'il y fasse ses preuves. Et le jeune homme s'y était employé de toutes ses forces. Recevoir un tel compliment le remplissait de joie et de fierté.

Lucius lui sourit avant de l'inviter à prendre son après-midi de congé, pour se reposer, après ce dossier délicat.

C'est donc libre comme l'air que Drago se dirigea vers l'adresse indiquée sur le bon. Blaise avait de nombreuses fois vanté ce salon. Et même s'il n'appréciait pas forcément être tripoté de tous les côtés, il devait reconnaître que les nœuds dans le haut de son dos n'auraient rien contre un moment de détente.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du salon de massage, il fut étonné de ne pas retrouver l'ambiance zen et feng shui, souvent attribuée à ce genre d'établissement. Le hall était clair et épuré, avec de grands canapés taupe ainsi qu'un vaste comptoir en bois sombre. Derrière le présentoir se trouvait une ravissante jeune femme, habillée d'un tablier de masseuse gris et vert.

« Bonjour et bienvenue _aux doigts de fée_ que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Bonjour, mon meilleur ami m'a offert un massage pour mon anniversaire. Je viens voir si l'une de vos masseuses était disponible aujourd'hui » expliqua Drago.

« Plusieurs membres de notre équipe sont effectivement libre. Mais _aux doigts de fée,_ nous avons une politique concernant l'attribution des masseuses ou des masseurs. Pour cela je vous demanderais de compléter ce formulaire d'inscription, ensuite, je pourrais vous indiquer s'il est possible de procéder au massage aujourd'hui. »

C'est donc septique que Drago se retrouva assis sur l'un des canapés de cuir à contempler les feuilles d'inscription. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de pratique. Sa mère, fréquentait régulièrement les spas et les salons de massage et de temps à autres il l'accompagnait mais jamais il n'avait dû remplir de fiche de ce genre.

Il commença à lire, les premières questions, bien qu'intrusives, ne le dérangeaient pas vraiment. On lui demandait son prénom, son âge, sa profession… Par contre, les suivantes devenaient beaucoup plus personnelles. Il était question de son orientation sexuelle, de ses préférences en matière de préliminaire. Plus il lisait et plus les questions devenaient osées. Il allait tuer Blaise pour l'avoir envoyé dans ce genre d'établissement.

« Excusez-moi » dit-il, en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. « Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi mes fantasmes ou autres ont à faire avec un massage » Cette fois sa voix s'était faite beaucoup plus froide et il fut satisfait de voir la jeune femme tressaillir.

« Votre ami ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Non, il m'a juste affirmé que vous n'étiez pas un bordel, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire à la lecture de ceci » s'exclama-t-il en montrant les papiers.

« Claire ? Un souci ? » fit une voix, s'élevant de la mezzanine.

« Non Harry, juste un nouveau client envoyé par un ami qui ne lui a pas expliqué nos méthodes de travail »

« Je descends » informa de nouveau la voix.

Une seconde plus tard, Drago put mettre un visage sur ladite voix. L'homme qui descendait les escaliers devait avoir approximativement son âge.

« Bonjour » dit-il en tendant la main vers Drago. « Je suis Harry Potter, le propriétaire de ce salon de massage, puis-je vous demander qui vousenvoie ? Nous travaillons généralement avec une clientèle fermée »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de dévisager l'homme en face de lui, il n'avait pas du tout l'allure d'un directeur. Il portait un pantalon de lin noir et un pull gris et fin, très simple. Lui qui était habitué aux costumes trois pièces ne pouvait pas s'imaginer se présenter devant ses clients ainsi vêtus.

Mais après tout, ils ne devaient pas fréquenter le même genre de personnes dans le cadre de leurs activités. Ce qui était le plus marquant chez ce Potter n'était pas son accoutrement, mais ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert unique et ressortaient d'une étrange façon à cause du contraste avec sa peau dorée et ses cheveux brun, très foncé.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme toussota que Drago prit conscience de l'examen qu'il lui faisait passer. Ce n'était pas très poli de fixer une personne de la sorte. Il se souvint ensuite de la question initiale.

« Blaise » lâcha-t-il, avant de se rendre compte qu'il pourrait être plus explicite. « Blaise Zabini, grand, métisse, les yeux… »

« Je vois tout à fait qui est monsieur Zabini. Il m'a parlé de son meilleur ami, et m'a demandé la possibilité de vous faire profiter de nos services et je pense que j'en ai assez vu pour savoir quoi faire de vous »

Sur ces mots il saisit les papiers que Drago tenait toujours en main et les mit à la poubelle.

« Je vais m'occuper de ce jeune homme, Claire. Quand Hermione téléphonera pour se plaindre de mon habituel retard, tu lui diras, qu'exceptionnellement, j'ai dû prendre un client et que je la recontacterai plus tard »

« Bien Harry » dit-elle en direction de son patron, avant de se tourner vers un Drago totalement perdu. « Bon massage, monsieur »

Il hocha la tête, toujours sans comprendre. Il n'avait prononcé que deux mots, comment cet homme, qui ne le connaissait pas, pouvait assurer _quoi_ _savoir_ _ **-**_ _faire_ _de lui_? Et qu'est-ce que Blaise avait bien put raconter sur son compte ? Il devrait sérieusement revoir ses choix concernant ses amis.

Harry l'invita à le suivre et le fit pénétrer dans une petite salle adjacente au hall d'accueil. La pièce était éclairée par une lumière tamisée, mais contrairement à ce que Drago imaginait, il n'y avait pas de musique douce, ni même d'encens entêtant. Seulement une large table de massage aux allures très confortable, et une petite étagère, où était rangées des huiles et autres petites choses destinés aux massages.

« Étant donné que vous n'avez pas lu notre fiche d'inscription dans son entièreté et qu'apparemment, monsieur Zabini n'a pas jugé utile de vous informer sur nos méthodes, je vais vous faire un bref résumé. La séance se déroule en trois parties. Vous commencez par vous dévêtir derrière le paravent, une fois nu, vous venez vous installer sur la table en vous couvrant de cette serviette, si vous le désirez. Lorsque vous êtes installé confortablement, vous secouez la petite cloche sur votre gauche, c'est le signal pour que j'entre dans la salle. Ensuite le massage commence. Nous ne disposons pas de « carte de massage », tout notre personnel est formé pour être capable de comprendre ce dont votre corps à besoin. De ce fait la durée du massage est assez variable. A la fin de celui-ci, vous disposez de temps pour prendre une douche. Tout le matériel nécessaire se trouve dans la pièce voisine, cette porte vous permet d'y accéder. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Drago prit une seconde pour réfléchir : ces méthodes lui semblaient bien étrange, pas de carte, un masseur choisissant lui-même les zones à masser et surtout…

« Est-il courant que vos clients soient nus ? » questionna-t-il.

Un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« En général ils préfèrent, oui, même si certains se couvrent d'une serviette. Mais, si vous êtes trop pudique, je vous en prie, gardez donc votre vos sous-vêtements »

Drago n'apprécia pas le ton légèrement moqueur de la réponse. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique et comptait bien le prouver à cet homme qui commençait légèrement à l'exaspérer. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse faire autant de foin pour un massage.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, il se dirigea rapidement derrière le paravent pour se déshabiller totalement, avant de prendre place sur la table. Il avisa la serviette sur sa droite mais décida, dans un élan de fierté, de prouver à ce masseur qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de prude. Il fit tinter la cloche avant de reposer sa tête à l'endroit prévu.

Une seconde plus tard, Harry pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce, il avait troqué son pull contre une veste grise et verte, comme celle de la femme à l'accueil. Il se plaça face au sommet de la table, au niveau de la tête de Drago.

« Comme je l'ai mentionné, mes équipes et moi-même sommes formé pour comprendre votre corps et répondre à ses besoins. Mais nul n'est infaillible. Si durant la séance, je venais à vous faire mal, de quelques manières que ce soit, ou si mes actions vous incommodent, je vous prie de m'arrêter immédiatement. C'est d'accord ? »

Drago hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il entendit Harry se déplacer et une bouteille d'huile s'ouvrir. Immédiatement, la pièce fut plongée dans une agréable odeur d'orange amère. Il fut transporté dans une ambiance de médina orientale **.** De délicieux souvenirs affluèrent : le soleil du Maroc, sa mère souriant face à la mer, le goût des épices sur le bout de sa langue, Amir. Ce jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré durant son voyage, sa peau halée, au goût de soleil, les traînées fraîches laissées sur son torse, après le passage de sa langue.

« Merde », se dit-il, il fallait qu'il se calme, rapidement, au risque de regretter l'absence de serviette. Mais directement après cette pensée, les mains chaudes d'Harry se posèrent dans sa nuque, glissant le long de son dos, et le massage commença.

Le bougre n'avait pas menti, Drago avait l'impression que ses mains savaient exactement ce qu'elles devaient faire pour le détendre et dénouer les muscles de ses épaules.

A l'odeur d'orange s'ajouta une pointe de vanille. Il avait toujours adoré cette odeur, les bougies qu'il avait allumées, pour la nuit qu'il avait passé avec son premier amant avaient cette senteur. Son esprit divagua dans cette direction, pendant que les mains du brun s'attaquèrent au bas de son dos.

« Mon dieu » pensa-t-il alors qu'Harry appuya sur un point précis entre ses reins, il se retint de justesse de gémir face à l'onde de plaisir qui parcouru son corps.

Mais les mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, elles descendirent sur le galbe de ses fesses, ses cuisses et ses mollets avant de remonter jusqu'au pli : à la naissance de son derrière. Elles prirent possession de ses fesses pour les malaxer.

Drago n'était pas persuadé que ce genre de pratiques étaient monnaie courante, ni même si elles étaient légales. Pourtant, il ne fit aucune remarque. Premièrement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un homme coincé. Les remarques de Blaise à ce sujet lors de son anniversaire l'avaient vexé. Deuxièmement, au fond de lui, il devait reconnaître que les mains huilées qui parcouraient ses fesses étaient loin d'être dérangeantes.

Puis tout un coup, tout cessa, les mains disparurent de son épiderme et il eut du mal à réprimer un gémissement de frustration. Il remua légèrement sur la table et le constat qu'il put en tirer le fit frémir, il arborait à l'heure actuelle une belle érection, coincée entre lui et la table.

De nouveau il put entendre le bruit d'une nouvelle bouteille que l'on ouvre et une légère odeur de menthe vint se mêler aux autres. Mais cette fois il n'eut pas le temps de laisser son esprit divaguer. Une main vint se placer sur sa nuque, palpant la peau délicate à la naissance de ses cheveux tandis que l'autre s'insinua doucement entre ses fesses.

Il se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure, lorsque les doigts recouverts de ce qui devait être du lubrifiant poursuivirent leur cheminement. Il devait mettre fin à ce substitue de massage, il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, le toucher de la sorte. Pourtant il était incapable de protester, ces doigts qui se forgeaient un chemin en lui, provoquaient de violent frissons.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'haleter quand une phalange vint doucement caresser son anus.

« Bordel, je suis en train de me faire doigter le cul par un homme que je ne connais pas » pensa-t-il, avant de gémir, en sentant l'annulaire le pénétrer délicatement.

L'autre main dévala le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant naître la chair de poule sur son dos. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir de manière logique. La chaleur naissante entre ses fesses avait oblitéré tout le reste.

Le doigt à l'intérieur de lui se mit à faire des mouvements de va et viens, le faisant haleter. Il le sentit se recourber entre ses entrailles, un son gutturale sortit d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu' Harry toucha sa prostate.

Un deuxième doigt vint rapidement rejoindre le premier, massant avec un talent incontestable l'intérieur de son conduit anal. Il abandonna l'idée de se maîtriser, et sans s'en rendre compte ses hanches se mirent à faire de discret mouvement, recherchant plus de contact avec la main qui lui procurait autant de plaisir.

Il sentit une douce pression sur son flanc **,** le guidant pour changer de position. Il se redressa légèrement, prenant appuis sur ses genoux et ses coudes pour surélever ses fesses. Et par la même occasion libérer quelque peu son pénis, devenu douloureux à force d'être coincé contre la table.

Presque immédiatement la pression sur sonflancdisparu et un étau de chaleur vint prendre place autour de son sexe.

Il siffla son approbation, alors que la main commençait un doux va et vient sur sa verge, pendant que les doigts continuaient à dilater son anus.

Les mouvements de son corps n'avaient plus rien de discret : il se jetait d'avant en arrière, tantôt pour sentir ses entrailles remplies, tantôt pour pousser son sexe dans le poing serré.

« Oui, oui, encore … » se mit à psalmodier Drago en recherchant toujours plus de frottement.

Il en voulait plus, il voulait se sentir remplit jusqu'au plus profond de son corps. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

« Je vais venir, mon dieu, encore, plus vite »

Et les mains qui le touchaient s'exécutèrent, accélérant la cadence. Son souffle était saccadé et il gémit bruyamment lorsque l'orgasme vint le faucher dans son ascension du plaisir.

Presque immédiatement il s'effondra sur la table, sa respiration était saccadée et trop rapide. Son corps humide de sueur et d'huile le fit frissonner de froid. Mais rapidement une chaleur réconfortante vint l'entourer. Harry l'avait recouvert d'une épaisse couverture chaude.

« Je vais te laisser, prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra, la douche se trouve derrière cette porte » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Lorsque la porte se referma à la sortie du brun, Drago prit pleinement conscience de la situation.

« Merde » jura-t-il en s'asseyant rapidement.

Comment avait-il pu laisser ça se produire, lui qui avait toujours le contrôle sur tout. Comment avait-il pu laisser cet homme le masturber et le faire jouir ?

Il se précipita sous la douche, il voulait faire disparaître cette substance gluante sur son ventre, tout comme ce mélange d'odeur entêtante qui luiimprégnait la peau.

Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à se débarrasser de la sensation de malaise qui l'habitait. Une fois propre et habillé, il dut marchander un long moment avec son courage pour sortir de la cabine de massage. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne croiserait personne jusqu'à la sortie.

Mais de toute évidence une puissance supérieure devait lui en vouloir, car à peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il tomba littéralement dans les bras d'Harry.

Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment, avant de le redresser et de s'assurer qu'il tenait bien sûr ses jambes. Lorsqu'il le lâcha il lui tendit une carte. Par réflexe Drago saisit le petit carton, l'adresse, ainsi que le numéro de la ligne direct du centre y était inscriteen lettres d'or.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin » dit-il de la manière la plus hargneuse qu'il avait à sa disposition.

« Il y a une poubelle au coin de la rue » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Sans demander son reste Drago se dirigea vers la porte, pour quitter ce lieu de malheur à tout jamais. Harry le regarda filer dans la rue, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

« Alors ? » lui demanda Claire, en venant le rejoindre.

« Il vient tout juste de se sauver » l'informa le brun.

« Je bloque une date dans ton agenda pour la semaine prochaine ? » questionna la réceptionniste.

« Plutôt dans une dizaine de jour » lui répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Claire éclata de rire.

Il reviendrait, ils revenaient toujours.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**


	2. Chapitre 2

« Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Drago compta mentalement jusqu'à dix pour ne pas égorger sa secrétaire sur le champ.

« Jane, ne vous ai-je pas demandé de ne me déranger sous aucun prétexte ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents sans lever les yeux du dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

Le même depuis presque sept jours. Rien de bien compliqué, un simple litige entre deux filiales de l'entreprise, pourtant il était incapable d'en venir à bout.

« Pardonnez-moi monsieur, mais votre ami Théodore Nott tente de vous joindre depuis ce matin. Il aimerait savoir si vous déjeunez toujours ensemble ce midi »

« Merde Théo », pensa Drago. Il avait placé son téléphone sur silencieux dans le vain espoir de clôturer cette affaire et avait totalement oublié leur déjeuner. Il avisa l'heure, 11h5o. En se dépêchant il pourrait s'en tirer avec seulement une dizaine de minutes de retard.

« Dites-lui que j'arrive »

Il referma le dossier, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il en verrait le bout.

 **oOoOo**

Quinze minutes et trois feux de signalisation brûlés plus tard, il s'installa face à Théo.

« J'ai pris la liberté de commander. Farfalle arrabiata ? » L'informa-t-il.

« C'est parfait. Pardonne pour mon retard, je n'ai pas vu la matinée passée »

Ils dégustèrent leur verre de Chianti tout en discutant de choses et d'autre. Ce n'est que lorsque la serveuse vint leur apporter les assiettes que Théo le questionna sérieusement.

« Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas Drago ? »

« Pardon ? » s'étonna le blond, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

« Ma mère et la tienne ont pris le thé toutes les deux. » expliqua Théo. « Narcissa n'a pas arrêté une seconde de se vanter de la prodigieuse affaire que tu as mené. Je sais que tu n'es plus le petit prétentieux de nos années d'école, mais ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas te la raconter un minimum. Surtout quand on sait que tu as reçu les félicitations du tout puissant Lucius. De plus j'ai cru que Jane allait faire un malaise au téléphone tout à l'heure, rien que parce que je lui ai demandé si tu étais toujours disponible ce midi. »

« Ma mère parle trop et ma secrétaire est une incompétente » se renfrogna Drago.

N'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir des mauvais jours lui aussi ?

« Tu n'es pas un tendre, surtout au travail, mais tu as toujours eu le respect de tes employés, parce que tu es stricte mais juste. Jane est une très bonne secrétaire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J'en reviens donc à ma question initiale, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Drago soupira, Théodore, au même titre que Blaise, était son ami depuis qu'ils portaient des couches. Leurs parents formaient un groupe, très fermé. Des hommes d'affaires riches, gérant leur entreprise d'une main de fer. Et des femmes suffisamment intelligentes pour laisser croire à leurs maris qu'elles n'étaient que de jolies poupées, alors que dans l'ombre elles savaient très bien déplacer leurs pions.

Au milieu de ces requins les trois enfants, qu'ils étaient alors, avaient vite compris qu'ils feraient mieux de s'allier s'ils voulaient survivre à la jungle que pouvait être l'aristocratie Anglaise.

Depuis tout ce temps, ils ne s'étaient jamais lâchés.

Là où Blaise se faisait remarquer par son exubérance et Drago par sa beauté glacée, Théo passait toujours inaperçu. Il était pourtant le plus dangereux du trio, toujours à l'affût du moindre détail et de la moindre faille chez son adversaire. Il était, ce qu'on appelle : un requin de la finance.

Rien d'étonnant donc, à ce qu'il ait si vite compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son ami. Le mensonge n'étant pas toléré entre eux, Drago décida d'être honnête.

« Tu te souviens de mon anniversaire ? »

« Je ne suis pas sénile, c'était il y a un mois, bien sûr que je m'en souviens »

« Et bien la semaine dernière j'ai utilisé le cadeau de Blaise » expliqua Drago en pinçant les lèvres.

« Oh ! »

« Ouais, la prochaine fois rappelle moi, qu'il ne faut j.a.m.a.i.s avoir confiance en cet énergumène »

« À ce point ? » questionna Théo, surpris du ton de son ami. Ils connaissaient tous les deux Blaise et son excentricité. En général Drago était plutôt laxiste avec lui, la situation devait être vraiment mauvaise pour qu'il soit dans cet état

« Cet imbécile m'a envoyé dans un… un… je n'ai même pas de mot pour caractériser cet endroit tellement c'était… pouoirk » geignit le blond, la mine épouvantée.

« Arrête de te lamenter et explique-moi »

 **OoOoO**

Les deux hommes reposèrent leurs fourchettes à la fin du repas. Drago avait grossièrement résumé sa séance de massage très particulière à un Théodore attentif.

« Tu as pris ton pied » devina le brun.

« Quoi ?»

La voix de Drago s'était faite plus forte, faisant se retourner les gens attablés autour d'eux.

« Bah au final c'est le plus important. Tu dramatises toujours tout »

Sous le regard scandalisé de son ami Théo poursuivit.

« Vois le bon côté des choses Dray, tu t'es fait masturber par un mec canon, qui t'as envoyé au septième ciel du bout des doigts. Le tout à l'œil et sans qu'il ne te demande rien en retour. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un foin ».

Drago envisageait la possibilité de se faire de nouveaux amis. Quand on considérait que le premier l'avait envoyé dans ce salon et que le second trouvait la situation presque parfaite.

Mais quand on y réfléchissait, Théodore n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort. Pourquoi était-il aussi en colère ? Pendant ses années d'études il n'avait jamais craché sur une petite branlette offerte, alors pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ? La réponse lui vint rapidement. Depuis que ce Potter lui avait prodigué du plaisir il ne réussissait plus à se concentrer, ni à penser à autre chose et son travail en pâtissait.

Théo, qui semblait suivre le fil de ses pensées, lui sourit narquoisement tout en ajoutant :

« Bien maintenant que tu as identifié d'où venait le problème tu es prié de le résoudre rapidement. La santé mentale de tes collaborateurs est en jeu. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Le brun le fixa une seconde avant de lui répondre sur un ton neutre :

« Tu y retournes et tu le baises. Une fois que tu auras obtenu ce que tu veux, tu pourras passer à autre chose et nous en seront tous très heureux »

« Théo ! » s'écria Drago sur un ton faussement scandalisé. « Surveille tes paroles, tu deviens vulgaire » Sans le vouloir, Drago, avait haussé la voix. Et il vit que tous les clients du restaurant, les regardaient. A nouveau. Alors, sans attendre, il prit son ami par le bras, paya l'addition et ils sortirent tous les deux du restaurant. C'est à ce moment- là que Théo sortit :

« Ouais fréquenter Blaise Zabini pendant vingt-cinq ans laisse forcément des séquelles » Ils se quittèrent sur cette note joyeuse en se souhaitant une bonne semaine.

 **oOoOo**

Il lui fallut encore trois jours pour se convaincre de se rendre au salon de massage. C'est donc dix jours après sa première visite qu'il poussa pour la seconde fois la porte de cet endroit. L'ambiance était toujours la même, chic et classe. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui se passait dans ce lieu de dépravation.

Derrière le comptoir d'accueil, une femme différente semblait mettre à jour un agenda. Dès qu'il s'approcha, elle releva la tête en lui souriant aimablement.

« Bienvenue Aux doigts de fée, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

« Je voudrais voir monsieur Potter » informa-t-il sans s'encombrer de politesse.

« Monsieur Potter n'est pas disponible » lui répondit-elle toujours aussi gentiment.

« Je dois lui parler, pourriez-vous m'indiquer lorsque je pourrais m'entretenir avec lui ? »

« Je suis désolé, mais monsieur Potter ne reçoit que rarement les clients et … »

« Un problème Maggie ? »

Drago sursauta à cette interruption. Un homme et une femme sortaient du box se trouvant sur sa droite.

Il reconnut rapidement la femme, Claire si sa mémoire était bonne, la secrétaire de la dernière fois. S'il en croyait l'endroit d'où elle venait de sortir, les employés de cet établissement étaient polyvalents.

« Monsieur aurait aimé parler à Harry » expliqua celle derrière le comptoir.

« Oh » fit Claire en le reconnaissant. « Je me demande comment il fait » murmura-t-il pour elle-même en faisant trembler référence à l'exactitude sur le moment où son client allait revenir. « Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

Comme la première fois la voix provenait de la mezzanine.

« Ton rendez-vous est arrivé et pile à l'heure »

La tête brune du propriétaire apparue au-dessus de la balustrade. Lorsqu'il avisa Drago, un sourire vainqueur vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« Claire, chérie, installe le dans le box numéro deux. Je descends dans quelques minutes » dit-il avant de disparaître de nouveau.

La femme tendit le bras pour guider le blond dans le fameux box.

« Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais entrer la dedans » s'insurgea Drago.

« Ne vouliez-vous pas discuter avec monsieur Potter ? Si ? Alors qu'attendez-vous ? »

Agacé, Drago décida de pénétrer dans la salle, sans un regard pour les deux femmes amusées.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise » dit Claire en refermant la porte rapidement.

oOoOo

A peine cinq minutes plus tard le battant se rouvrit sur le patron. Harry examina rapidement son client, assis, le dos droit et surtout totalement habillé.

« Je vais avoir du mal de m'occuper de vous si vous gardez tous vos vêtements » dit-il moqueur.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, espèce de pervers » s'exclama Drago en se levant de la table où il avait pris place.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence dans ce cas ? » demanda Harry, en se retenant de sourire.

Sans marquer d'hésitation, Drago se lança.

« Je suis venu vous proposer d'avoir des relations sexuelles »

Si Harry fut surpris, il n'en montra rien, il paraissait tout juste amusé.

« Nous ne couchons pas avec nos clients, politique de la maison »

« Ne me considérez pas comme un client dans ce cas » répondit Drago du tac au tac.

« Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait croire que je sois le genre d'homme à coucher le premier soir ?

« Le fait que vous ayez eu vos doigts dans mon cul avant de connaître mon nom peut-être » proposa Drago innocemment.

« En admettant que je sois ce genre d'homme, que suggérez-vous clairement ? » demanda Harry en cachant difficilement son amusement.

« Je propose de vous baiser » répondit Drago très sûr de lui.

Harry de son côté dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Autant de suffisance en une seule personne semblait impossible et pourtant l'homme en face de lui était très sérieux.

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre offre

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » Bégaya le blond.

Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire jamais il n'avait eu à essuyer un refus.

Harry prit la parole : « Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne couche pas avec mes clients. Et pour ce qu'il en est de mes amants je suis au regret de vous annoncer que, je suis celui qui baise »

Drago frissonna, la voix d'Harry s'était faite sensuelle mais sans appel.

« Voilà ce que je te propose Drago. Oui, je connais ton nom et si tu veux tout savoir, je le connaissais déjà au moment où j'ai mis mes doigts dans ton cul, comme tu l'as si joliment dit. Je disais donc, je suis disposé à te proposer une alternative. Tu vas gentiment aller derrière ce paravent pour te déshabiller et lorsque tu reviendras de ce côté, totalement nu, je vais m'employer à te baiser »

Drago était tout bonnement stupéfait, il en était hors de question. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il était venu pour s'envoyer en l'air mais certainement pas pour que cet homme le prenne comme le rustre qu'il devait être.

Comme si seul son corps réagissait, il s'avança vers le paravent. Il ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon avant de revenir dans la pièce, vêtue uniquement de son caleçon. Caleçon honteusement déformé par l'envie.

Harry l'examina sans pudeur avant d'hocher la tête de mécontentement.

« Drago, j'ai dit nu »

En déglutissant il fit glisser son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes. Son sexe déjà gorgé de sang pointait fièrement vers le haut. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état pour si peu. Potter était encore totalement habillé et surtout il ne l'avait pas touché, pourtant il bandait comme jamais.

Harry se déplaça doucement pour se glisser dans son dos. Drago se retrouva face à la porte, fermée, mais surtout face à un énorme miroir de plein pied.

« Tu as un corps magnifique » souffla le propriétaire des lieux, dans le cou du blond, ce qui lui provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps.

Il voulut se retourner mais d'un mot Harry l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« Non ! Tu vas rester comme ça, ne bouge pas. Regarde comme tu es beau »

La voix d'Harry s'était faite autoritaire pour l'empêcher de bouger, mais tout de suite après elle avait repris son ton caressant.

« J'avais déjà pu constater à quel point tu étais magnifique la dernière fois, mais rien n'égal ce que j'ai sous les yeux à cet instant »

Toujours sans le toucher, Harry commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Drago se sentait déjà partir dans une autre dimension. Et pourtant, le propriétaire des lieux n'avait encore rien entamé. La voix dans son dos était chaude et vibrante et le frôlement de la chemise que l'on enlève le faisait frémir.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche. Il avait l'impression qu'un halo de chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps en partant de cet endroit.

« Touche-toi Drago »

« Qu… quoi ? » bégaya l'interpellé.

« Le secret pour prendre du plaisir c'est de se connaître, de savoir ce que l'on aime. Beaucoup trop de gens négligent les préliminaires. Je veux que tu me montres avec tes mains ce que tu aimerais que je fasse avec les miennes »

Sans plus réfléchir Drago tendit une main vers son sexe bandé mais il fut arrêté par une prise enlaçant son poignet.

« Pas si vite Drago. Ne sois pas aussi buté que tous ces gens, qui pensent que notre sexe est la seule zone sensible de notre anatomie »

En disant ses mots Harry saisit le deuxième poignet du blond et posa ses deux mains dans son cou.

« Redessine doucement les courbes de ton corps, découvre les endroits qui te fond frémir » chuchota Harry en guidant Drago dans sa découverte.

Leurs mains enlacées commencèrent par caresser le cou, la gorge et la naissance de la nuque de Drago.

Celui-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard du spectacle ahurissant, se déroulant dans le miroir. Harry se trouvait derrière lui, le corps à quelques millimètres de son dos, ne le touchant pas mais lui faisant profiter de sa chaleur. Ses propres mains se baladaient sur ses clavicules guidées par celles du brun. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie. Ce scénario était des plus excitants.

Il était totalement à la merci de l'autre homme et pourtant il se sentait puissant. Puissant de découvrir son propre corps, de frémir lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur ses tétons, d'haleter lorsqu'ils s'y attardèrent.

Harry d'une pression sur ses doigts les fit se courber. Seuls ses ongles étaient maintenant en contact avec son torse. Les infimes griffures qu'il laissa sur ses côtes le firent gémir et, d'un mouvement brusque il fit un pas en arrière.

Il se retrouva pressé contre le corps bouillant d'Harry. Immédiatement ses fesses vinrent à la rencontre du sexe tendu du brun, toujours calfeutré dans son pantalon.

Harry détacha leurs mains et aussitôt celles de Drago cessèrent leur exploration.

« Continue » indiqua le masseur en l'écartant légèrement de lui pour rompre le contact, tout en restant proche.

Drago ne savait plus où donner de la tête : entre ses mains sur son ventre et celles du brun fermement accrochées à ses hanches, pour lui intimer de ne pas bouger, ainsi que son souffle brûlant dans sa nuque. Il perdait la tête.

« Touche-toi les testicules » ordonna Harry sans le quitter des yeux dans le miroir.

Devant l'air perdu du blond il reprit plus doucement.

« Je veux que tu prennes tes testicules en main Drago, que tu les touches, les caresses, les malaxes. »

Drago aurait voulu protester, se dégager et partir. Que faisait-il là, à se toucher devant cet homme encore inconnu dix jours auparavant.

Pourtant, il lui obéit, délaissant son ventre pour s'occuper de ses bourses. Elles étaient dures et tendues d'envie. Il les fit rouler entre ses doigts tout en les serrant doucement entre ses paumes. Il passa un doigt en dessous, retraçant la bande de peau les séparant de son anus. Cette zone était particulièrement sensible et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux une seconde.

Toujours occupé à se toucher les testicules et n'envisageant pas de changer cela avant que le brun ne lui dise, Drago fut surprit de sentir les mains d'Harry se poser dans son dos.

Elles retracèrent la courbe de ses omoplates, longèrent sa colonne vertébrale, flattant ses reins au passage.

« Pour des raisons évidentes toutes les pièces du salon sont insonorisées, je veux t'entendre Drago »

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet ordre pour le faire, le blond gémit longuement.

Ce traitement allait le tuer, son sexe réclamait à grand cris qu'on s'occupe de lui. Pourtant le brun ne semblait pas envisager cette possibilité dans l'immédiat.

Il cessa toutes ses caresses brusquement. Drago ne put s'empêcher de geindre sous cette perte et le son fit sourire Harry.

Il quitta son poste d'observation dans le dos du blond pour déplacer la lourde table de massage devant lui. Aussitôt fait, il reprit sa place et saisit rudement les hanches étroites de l'autre homme.

« Pose les mains à plat sur la table et tend les fesses vers moi Drago »

Immédiatement le blond obéit. Il ne fallait pas être très malin pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer ensuite, mais à l'heure actuelle, il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était son pénis qui implorait la jouissance.

Mais à la place de sentir l'assaut barbare d'un sexe en lui, il perçu une douce caresse partant de sa taille, longeant le galbe de son cul pour mourir sur le haut de ses cuisses, avant de renaître.

« Je t'ai dit que je dominais toujours mes amants et c'est vrai. » lui murmura Harry dans le creux de l'oreille. « Mais je ne suis pas un sauvage. Tu n'as rien à craindre pour tes jolies petites fesses. Je vais te préparer, tellement bien et tellement longtemps que tu vas supplier pour que je vienne enfin en toi ».

Drago n'en doutait pas une seconde. S'il n'avait pas reçu une éducation à toutes épreuves il était certain qui serait déjà en train de quémander pour qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Il entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, le pantalon d'Harry lui tomber sur les chevilles, avant qu'il ne s'en débarrasse d'un coup habile du pied. Ensuite il vint se coller fermement au dos de Drago, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir de tout son saoul. La pression exercée contre lui était bouillante. Le sexe qu'il sentait dresser entre ses fesses lui donnait l'envie de remuer des hanches, de manière très peu aristocratique.

Le brun vint déposer un baiser unique juste derrière son oreille, avant de lui présenter trois doigts. Drago comprit rapidement ce qui lui était demandé, mais c'est timidement qu'il ouvrit la bouche et approcha ses lèvres de ceux-ci.

« Il faut que tu les mouilles abondamment pour que je puisse les glisser le plus facilement possible dans ton anus. »

Harry put sentir tout le corps de Drago trembler à ces mots

« Tu n'es pas habitué à ce que l'on te parle durant l'acte n'est-ce pas ? » et sans attendre la réponse il fit pénétrer ses doigts dans la bouche du blond. « Pourtant les mots sont d'excellents préliminaires, presque autant que ce que je vais te faire maintenant »

Délicatement il dégagea sa main du visage de Drago pour la laisser se forger un chemin entre ses fesses. Sa jumelle avait repris la découverte de son torse, malmenant un téton au passage. De son pouce et de son petit doigt, Harry écarta les fesses de Drago pour laisser son index caresser l'anneau de chaire rosée.

Le blond retint son souffle, il tentait de ne pas bouger mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué, entre son sexe douloureux, ses tétons sensibles et son anus impatient. Il se sentait tiraillé de tous les côtés.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, il le sentit, ce doigt, qui se frayait doucement un chemin entre ses reins. Il mordit de toutes ses forces sa lèvre inférieure, jurant en son for intérieur qu'il ne supplierait pas.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, Harry était délicat et patient. Il fit d'abord rentrer l'intégralité de son index avant d'entamer un mouvement de va et vient.

Drago sentait cette présence en lui, entrer et sortir mais aussi tourner et caresser chaque millimètre de son conduit anal.

Ensuite la pression disparue mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en plaindre car deux doigts vinrent à sa rencontre cette fois.

Le blond tentait de toute ses forces de se concentrer sur la voix de Harry, qui lui parlait à l'oreille.

« Ne bouge pas Drago, laisse le plaisir prendre possession de ton corps, ne lutte pas contre lui mais ne sois pas pressé d'en avoir plus. Je vais te donner tout ce que tu désires mais chaque chose en son temps. »

C'était tellement facile à dire, mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Lui qui n'avait jamais était passif durant l'acte, se retrouvait à vouloir de toutes ses forces sentir un sexe le pénétrer. Il en geignit de frustration mais réussit à immobiliser ses hanches.

Les doigts à l'intérieur de lui avait entamés un ballet endiablé, tantôt lent et sensuel, tantôt empressé et vorace.

Harry concentrait toute son énergie à rester focalisé sur le plaisir de l'homme devant lui. Sa maîtrise était mise à rude épreuve. Drago suintait la luxure par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il sortit délicatement la main d'entre ses fesses pour y faire pénétrer un troisième doigt. Le passage se fit plus étroit et le cri étouffé du blond lui fit comprendre que l'opération était douloureuse. Mais il ne voulait pas le soulager en lui masturbant le pénis. Il voulait qu'il puisse prendre conscience de chaque plaisir de son corps et que l'un ne vienne pas éclipser l'autre. Il continua donc doucement à préparer ce cul magnifique de ses trois doigts.

Doucement la pression s'amoindrit et il put bouger plus facilement, cherchant la prostate du blond. Lorsqu'il la trouva Drago s'effondra à moitié sur la table et, par la même occasion perdit toute volonté.

Il n'en pouvait plus, ses nerfs étaient tendus à l'extrême et son sexe le torturait, sans parler de son postérieur. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait avaler la main entière d' Harry.

« Viens » réussit-il à dire.

Harry sourit victorieux, mais il ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

« Pardon ? » répondit-il innocemment.

« Viens » répéta Drago plus fort.

« Non Drago, je t'ai dit que les mots étaient importants. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi exactement »

C'était une véritable torture. Mais contre toute attente il ne se sentait pas humilié d'être obligé de quémander. Son envie avait pris des proportions tellement grandes qu'il s'en moquait.

« Je veux que tu viennes en moi. Que tu fasses entrer ton sexe dans mon cul » dit Drago avant de s'interrompre pour gémir de plus belle. « Je t'en supplie, baise moi »

Voilà il l'avait fait, il avait supplié.

Pour toute réponse, Harry cessa ses caresses. Le blond se retourna brusquement pour protester mais il put voir le brun sortir un préservatif de sa poche de pantalon, abandonné sur le sol.

« T'ai-je demandé de bouger ? » questionna-t-il en déroulant le condom sur son érection impressionnante.

Drago reprit rapidement sa position initiale, cambrant les fesses autant qu'il le pouvait. Son sexe réagissait à chaque friction de l'air.

Harry se plaça de nouveau derrière lui et positionna son sexe tout contre son anus.

« Je veux que tu recules Drago »

« Qu… quoi ? » se lamenta le blond désespéré.

« Je veux que tu recules, pour faire pénétrer ma verge à l'intérieur de ton corps. Maintenant »

Mût par une volonté inconnue Drago obéit et fit entrer le pénis de Harry en lui.

Il était énorme, bien plus que ses trois doigts. Il pouvait sentir l'intérieur de son cul protestait face à cette intrusion. Pourtant il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit les poils pubiens du masseur contre ses fesses. Il haletait, autant de douleur que d'envie. Plus rien ne bougea pendant quelques secondes avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

« Et maintenant profite » murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque de plaisir.

Il sortit son sexe, presque entièrement, avant de revenir heurter sa prostate de plein fouet. Et Drago hurla. Harry le maintenait, une main sur la hanche, l'autre sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner ou de s'effondrer sur la table.

Il le pénétra de toutes ses forces, le faisant se briser la voix par ses hurlements de plaisir.

Drago n'avait jamais ressenti ça de sa vie, son corps était en feu, il brûlait de l'intérieur et pourtant il voulait encore plus de flammes.

« Plus fort, Harry, encore » cria-t-il entre deux assauts.

Et Harry répondait à sa demande, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort.

Les pieds du blond quittaient régulièrement la surface du sol lorsqu'Harry revenait en lui, il pesait de tout son poids contre la table. Son sexe frottant contre le cuir de celle-ci.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Harry quitter ses hanches pour se faufiler jusque son pénis il ne put s'empêcher de crier son approbation.

Le brun calqua les mouvements de son poignet sur celui de son bassin et Drago jouit en à peine trois mouvements.

Ne se formalisant aucunement de la jouissance du blond, Harry continua d'aller et venir en lui, empêchant Drago de descendre de son nuage orgasmique.

Toutes les sensations étaient accrues, presque douloureuses, pourtant il voulait que ça dure. Et quand il sentit Harry se vider dans le préservatif, il prit conscience qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire l'amour, avec qui que ce soit, sans repenser à cette scène.

Doucement le brun s'extirpa du corps alangui de son amant. Il le redressa contre son torse. Drago ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée et il se laissa guider jusqu'à la douche.

Le contact de l'eau et des mains d'Harry sur son corps, le firent revenir doucement à la réalité. Mais aucun sentiment de gêne ne s'empara de lui, juste un bien-être et un calme reposant.

Ils finirent de se laver et de s'habiller dans un silence religieux. Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les deux du box de massage Claire et Maggie regardèrent Drago quitter le salon sans dire un mot.

« Je te bloque un autre rendez-vous pour dans une dizaine de jour ?» questionna Claire en souriant à son patron.

« Monsieur Malefoy ne fait plus partie de la liste de nos clients » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau.

« Oh » firent les deux femmes déçues.

« Par contre, bloque ma soirée de jeudi, j'aurais certainement des choses à faire » dit-il, en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

« Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy », scandèrent Claire et Maggie quand il passa la porte du salon de massage _Aux doigts de fée._

Trois ans que Harry et lui avaient débuté une relation, pourtant les employés continuaient à l'appeler monsieur Malefoy à chaque visite.

Le début de leur histoire n'avait pas été de tout repos. Drago avait beaucoup de mal à trouver sa place. Son esprit refusait de se laisser dominer mais son corps se pliait à toutes les exigences de son amant.

Ils en avaient parlé de nombreuses fois, mais les conversations à ce sujet finissaient toujours en dispute. Harry prétendait ne pas être dérangé par l'idée que Drago soit actif, mais pas seulement dans le but de dominer. Il voulait que son amant laisse son corps s'exprimer et seulement, à ce moment-là, il lui laisserait les rênes.

Il avait fallu attendre plus d'un an pour que cela arrive. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'enlaçaient étroitement dans la chaleur de leur lit, mais, ce soir-là, Harry avait happé les doigts de son amant, s'appliquant à les lécher de manière consciencieuse. Avant de donner son accord d'un mouvement de tête.

Drago avait passé un temps infini à le préparer, voulant le faire hurler de plaisir avec ses doigts avant de recommencer avec son pénis.

La nuit avait été fantastique. Mais une fois leurs respirations redevenues normales, après l'orgasme, Drago avait pris conscience du travail que demandait le fait de dominer. Du moins si on voulait le faire correctement. Faire constamment passer le plaisir de son partenaire avant le sien, se sente bien, épanoui … était épuisant.

Quand Harry s'en chargeait, Drago se laissait totalement diriger. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus et son compagnon ne s'était jamais servi du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui pour lui faire du mal. Ce fut donc naturellement que Drago avait gardé le rôle du passif, à quelques rares exceptions près.

Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de s'en vanter, auprès de Blaise par exemple, et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir pleinement confiance en Harry. Mais après avoir passé une journée à devoir gérer à lui seul une entreprise de plus de mille personnes, savoir que quelqu'un allait prendre les choses en main à son retour était plus que plaisant.

Le brun avait insisté à pour établir certaines règles, allant même jusqu'à exiger l'utilisation de mots d'alerte Mais jamais Drago n'avait eu besoin de les utiliser. Harry savait parfaitement gérer le rythme et l'intensité de leur relation et le blond ne l'aimait que d'autant plus.

« Harry est dans son bureau ? » demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes femmes.

« Oui, mais il est en rendez-vous »

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Lui qui n'avait jamais été d'un naturel jaloux ne supportait pas le travail que faisait son petit ami. Ce fut donc sans écouter un mot de ce que tentait de lui expliquer Claire qu'il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au bureau.

Arrivé sur la mezzanine Drago avisa la porte de son amant, fermée. Harry ne fermait jamais sa porte, il aimait entendre les va et vient perpétuels de ses employés et clients. Sans se donner la peine de frapper il rentra dans le bureau.

Harry releva à peine les yeux des documents qu'il lisait alors que l'homme assit face à lui sursautait sur son siège.

« Drago, les filles ne t-ont-elles pas informé que j'étais en rendez-vous ? » questionna le brun, las.

« Si, mais … »

« Mais rien du tout. Sors de ce bureau et attend en face que j'ai terminé », lui dit-il d'un ton autoritaire, avant de se tourner vers son vis-à-vis. « Veillez excuser mon petit ami, monsieur Bourdard. Ces huiles de massage révolutionnaires alors ? »

Drago fixa Harry une seconde avant de sortir. Celui-ci était en colère, il pouvait le voir, il n'aimait pas ce genre de scène. Pourtant Drago faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se maîtriser. Mais la jalousie l'emportait régulièrement, trop régulièrement.

Dix minutes plus tard la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau. Harry serra la main de l'autre homme. Une fois que celui-ci eu disparu dans l'escalier, il s'écarta pour laisser Drago pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ce genre de crise, surtout ici. »

Ils étaient habitués à ce type de conversations. Elles revenaient régulièrement. Mais cette fois, Drago ne voulait pas se laisser faire, il en avait marre de devoir contenir sa jalousie.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes », dit-il.

« Drago, c'est mon travail, il est hors de question que je plaque tout. »

« Ton travail consiste à masturber des gens, comprends que ça me dérange. »

Harry soupira, dépité.

« Nous ne masturbons pas les gens, nous répondons aux besoins de leur corps. Et tu sais très bien que je ne vais jamais en cabine. »

« Et moi alors ? » vociféra Drago, en colère.

« Tu étais une exception. »

« Et que se passera-t-il lorsque la prochaine exception se pointera dans ton salon ? »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine exception. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu te souviens ce jour-là ? La première fois que tu es venu au salon ? J'étais occupé à faire les comptes dans mon bureau. Rien que le son de ta voix m'a collé une érection d'enfer. Depuis ce jour, ça n'a jamais cessé. Et tu vois, ça Drago, ce n'est pas le genre d'exception que l'on rencontre deux fois », l'informa Harry, avançant vers son compagnon. Une fois face à lui, il prit, violemment possession de ses lèvres...

Drago gémit sous l'assaut. Il le savait, Harry lui répétait sans cesse à quel point il était important pour lui. Dès le départ il avait constaté que le brun était particulièrement loquace durant l'acte, mais pas uniquement.

Il avait été le premier à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Drago n'ayant jamais connu de relation romantique avant avait d'abord paniqué, mais la voix chaude d'Harry lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait avait su le rassurer.

Outre les mots, il y avait aussi la passion qui se dégageait d'eux lorsqu'ils se touchaient.

Blaise avait l'habitude de dire qu'ils étaient incendiaires.

Pourtant, il avait du mal à restreindre sa jalousie, mais il y travaillait.

« Nous avons rendez-vous chez mes parents à 18h00 », l'informa Drago entre deux baisers.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'horloge au-dessus de son bureau. 16h15, ils avaient amplement le temps.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche », dit-il.

« Vas-y, je t'attends », répondit Drago après s'être dégagé de son étreinte.

Harry l'observa une seconde. Il était toujours aussi beau dans son costume impeccable. Il respirait le pouvoir et le contrôle. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer l'être de luxure qui se cachait derrière ce trois pièces sur mesure. Il était le seul à avoir droit à ses soupirs. Et il les chérissait, comme toutes les choses que Drago lui offrait au quotidien.

« Non Drago, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche et tu vas venir avec moi », ordonna-t-il.

Le blond tressailli, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser, tant bien que mal.

« Tu as encore mis ma fidélité en doute tout à l'heure, en pénétrant dans mon bureau comme un sauvageon. Je vais donc m'appliquer à te prouver que seul ton corps m'intéresse. », dit-il sans le quitter des yeux. « Il me reste quelques papiers à signer. Je te veux nu, dans la salle de bain quand j'aurai terminé. »

Sur ces mots, il se détourna de lui pour regagner son bureau, où l'attendait son travail.

Drago mit une seconde à réagir. Même après trois ans, le ton que prenait, parfois, Harry continuait à le clouer sur place et à le faire bander. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle d'eau, privée, aménagée dans le bureau de son amant. Une fois dans la pièce, il se dépêcha de se déshabiller. Harry pouvait arriver à tout moment, ou le faire patienter une heure durant.

A son plus grand bonheur, il ne dut pas attendre plus de quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se manifeste. Harry le félicita d'un sourire pour son obéissance.

« Approche », chuchota-t-il.

En trois ans, le brun n'avait pas perdu son habitude de parler durant l'acte, au plus grand bonheur de Drago. Sa voix était un véritable aphrodisiaque.

« Déshabille-moi, Drago », ordonna-t-il.

Malgré l'habitude, les mains du blond se firent tremblantes lorsqu'il lui enleva son t-shirt. Il s'agenouilla ensuite pour lui délasser les chaussures et ôter ses chaussettes. Lorsque le tour du pantalon arriva, Drago souffrait déjà d'une érection conséquente.

Harry leva un pied après l'autre pour se libérer de son vêtement ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Il observait son amant, à genoux, devant lui. Doucement, il vint lui caresser la joue.

« Relève-toi, mon beau », chuchota-t-il.

Le blond fut surpris. Vu sa position il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry lui demande une fellation, mais ça ne fut pas le cas.

« Je veux que tu te places face au meuble, le dos arqué et les jambes écartées. »

Comme un automate il obéit, impatient de savoir ce que son homme avait prévu pour lui.

« Tu sais que ça me blesse quand tu doutes de moi, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure Drago. Tu penses que je pourrais culbuter n'importe quel homme, alors que tu es le seul depuis trois ans. Tu es le seul corps que je baise et le seul homme que j'aime. Pour te faire comprendre à quel point ton comportement me fait du mal, je ne vais pas te préparer. »

A ces mots, Drago prit peur. En trois années, jamais Harry ne l'avait pénétré sans préliminaires. Et même avec une bonne préparation, il lui arrivait encore de souffrir lors de son entrée. Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers son amant, une légère crainte sur le visage.

« Te souviens-tu de notre première fois ? » questionna Harry, doucement.

Drago hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Ce jour-là, je t'ai dit que je dominais toujours. Tu as eu la preuve que c'était faux, je t'ai laissé me sodomiser. Je t'ai dit aussi que je n'étais pas un sauvage. Ça, par contre, c'était vrai. Jamais, entends bien Drago, jamais je ne te prendrai sans préparation. Mais étant donné que tu ne mérites pas que je le fasse, tu vas te préparer toi-même. » Il laissa une seconde à Drago avant de reprendre. « Te souviens-tu des mots d'alerte ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Vert, tout va bien, orange j'ai besoin que tu ralentisses, rouge je veux arrêter », énuméra-t-il.

« Bien, n'hésite jamais à les utiliser. A n'importe quel moment. » insista Harry, avant de signifier à son amant qu'il pouvait commencer.

Le blond ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou inquiet. Bien sûr que non, jamais son amant ne l'aurait pris à sec. Harry aimait dominer, mais pas faire du mal. Il exécrait toute violence, dans les relations sexuelles, comme dans la vie. Mais, d'un autre côté, les dernières fois où il s'était masturbé de la sorte remontaient à son adolescence et à la découverte de son homosexualité. Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il s'était appliqué à assouplir son anus, dans le seul but de connaître la sensation que ça procurait. Jamais il n'avait imaginé recommencer, encore moins avec un public.

Mais il voulait faire plaisir à Harry, qui le lui rendrait au centuple, à ne pas douter.

Ce fut donc dans cette optique qu'il mit deux doigts en bouche, les humidifiant de sa salive. Harry, à un mètre de lui, n'avait pas bougé et il ne bougerait pas avant d'en avoir décidé autrement. Il avait une volonté de fer.

De manière assez empressée, Drago fit rentrer un doigt entièrement en lui et siffla de douleur immédiatement après.

« Drago ! » s'exclama, inquiet, Harry. « Mon ange, je t'ai demandé de te préparer, pas de te faire mal. Recommence, doucement cette fois. »

Le blond obéit, faisant sortir délicatement son doigt, pour le faire de nouveau entrer en douceur. L'opération n'était pas aisée et la position loin d'être confortable. Mais le regard rempli d'envie de Harry valait tous les inconforts du monde. Et le petit surnom dont le brun l'affublait, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, lui donnait des ailes.

Il fit plusieurs allers-retours, avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt. Quand il percuta sa prostate, une secousse de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine.

« Drago, je veux t'entendre », fit savoir Harry, la voix chevrotante.

L'ordre le fit gémir, autant que ses doigts, profondément enfuis en lui. Il avait chaud, tout son corps tremblait, avide de plus de sensations. Son érection était une véritable torture, il rêvait de la prendre en main, ou plutôt que Harry le fasse. Mais il ne demanderait rien, c'était sa punition pour avoir remis l'amour de son amant en doute. Harry n'était pas violent, jamais, à peine une claque sur les fesses de temps en temps. Par contre, il connaissait des méthodes de torture bien pire que les coups. Et Drago était une victime plus que consentante. Il aimait être poussé à bout.

Harry lui avait un jour avoué que, s'il donnait l'impression d'avoir de l'emprise sur son corps, Drago en avait beaucoup plus sur sa personne. Le blond avait commencé par capturer son corps, avant d'emprisonner son cœur à double tour.

« Arrête », ordonna le brun, bien conscient que son partenaire était sur le point de jouir.

Et Drago cessa tout mouvement, mordant ses lèvres de frustration.

Une minute s'écoula, en silence, avant que la voix d'Harry ne se fasse de nouveau entendre.

« Recommence. »

Non, Drago ne voulait pas recommencer, il savait à quoi jouait son amant. Il voulait le frustrer, l'obliger à atteindre les portes de l'orgasme avant de le faire cesser toute manœuvre pouvant l'y conduire. La torture absolue.

« Je t'ai dit de recommencer à te masturber Drago », répéta-t-il amoureusement.

Le blond recommença, son corps était prêt et chaud. Il ne dut faire que quelques mouvements avec ses doigts pour à nouveau ressentir les vagues de plaisir le submerger, de plus en plus intensément.

« Stop ! »

 _Pitié, pas ça, pas encore_ , supplia Drago intérieurement alors qu'il cessait tout mouvement.

Mais l'opération se répéta, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Son corps était en feu. Le plaisir frôlait la souffrance, ses muscles étaient tétanisés et son sexe plus dur que jamais. Pourtant il continuait, totalement soumis à la voix de son amant. Il cessait et reprenait à chaque fois que l'exigeait Harry.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, il finit par craquer.

« Harry, Harry, pitié, stop », implora t-il alors qu'il venait de recevoir l'ordre de recommencer.

« Pitié quoi, Drago ? » le questionna Harry.

Pour toute réponse des larmes se mirent à dévaler sur les joues du blond.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Harry pour être auprès de lui. Il le retourna, pour qu'il lui fasse face et l'assit sur le meuble. Ses mains sur la peau de Drago était une véritable torture. Le blond n'était plus qu'une pelote de nerfs à vif.

« Chut, doucement mon ange, chut, calme toi », murmurait Harry, laissant sa main monter et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant des milliers de frissons sur son passage.

« De quoi as-tu besoin Drago ? » lui demanda-t-il ensuite, sincère.

Drago le savait, à l'instant, il aurait obtenu absolument tout ce qu'il aurait demandé. Mais il ne voulait qu'une chose, une seule petite chose.

« Toi, Harry, je te veux toi. S'il te plaît, viens », gémit-il.

Le brun se plaça plus confortablement entre ses cuisses, rapprochant leurs deux corps. Il soutint les jambes de Drago, encore tremblantes, autour de sa taille. Et, d'un ample mouvement de reins, il pénétra son amant, en une seule poussée.

Et Drago cria, fort et longtemps. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, en cet instant, que le sexe de son amant allant et venant en lui.

Lorsqu'il fut certain de la prise des cuisses du blond autour de lui, Harry les lâcha pour agripper ses fesses, le portant à moitié. A chaque coup de bassin Drago décollait du meuble. Les cris ne faisaient que s'amplifier.

Il était au comble du bonheur, après autant de frustration. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de bien que ses coups répétés contre sa prostate.

Harry ne pouvait cesser de le regarder. Il était magnifique, c'était dans cet état qu'il l'aimait le plus. Totalement abandonné à ses sensations. Plus aucun contrôle, plus aucune retenue, il était la luxure personnifiée.

« Crie mon ange, hurle pour moi, Drago. »

Leurs mouvements se faisaient désordonnés, fous.

« Encore Harry, plus. »

Malgré sa propre jouissance toute proche, le brun s'exécuta, redoublant la cadence.

« Je t'aime, Drago, mon ange, si tu savais. Tu es à moi, mais je suis à toi, pour toujours. » haleta-t-il.

Drago avait la tête qui tournait. Les coups de reins, sa prostate maltraitée, la main de Harry suivant le même rythme sur son sexe et ses mots d'amour lui ouvrirent la porte vers les étoiles.

Contrairement au reste de leurs ébats, son orgasme fut totalement silencieux. Aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Aucun mot ou cri n'aurait pu symboliser ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Et, lorsqu'il sentit Harry se déverser à l'intérieur de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir entier. Rien ne pourrait lui enlever ce sentiment de plénitude absolue.

Après avoir repris leur souffle durant de longues minutes, Harry aida son amant à descendre du meuble, puis se dirigea vers la douche. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement, faisant disparaître la preuve de leurs ébats.

Lorsqu'il fut essuyé et habillé, Harry embrassa chastement le blond sur les lèvres.

« Je t'attends dans mon bureau », l'informa t-il en sortant de la pièce embuée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago le rejoignit.

Il pila en voyant Harry appuyé contre le bureau, une petite boîte à la main, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Harry ? » l'interpella, légèrement inquiet. En général, après avoir fait l'amour, son compagnon était d'humeur taquine et joyeuse, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi grave.

« J'avais imaginé ce moment des milliers de fois. Je voulais t'inviter au restaurant, ou même à Paris. Nous nous serions promenés sur les champs Elysée et nous aurions dîné dans l'un de ses établissements étoilés que tu affectionnes tant. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais ressenti, autant que maintenant, le besoin de le faire », dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes Harry, mais sache que si tu veux m'emmener à Paris, je n'ai besoin que d'une seconde pour que ma valise soit prête », répondit le blond dans une tentative d'humour.

« Je t'y emmènerai. Paris, Rome, Tokyo même si tu veux. Mais avant, Drago : épouse-moi », chuchota le brun, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

Drago était sans voix. Plusieurs fois, il avait rêvé de mariage, mais Harry ne semblait pas disposé à l'épouser. Il s'était donc accommodé à la situation. Le coupant dans ses pensées Harry reprit la parole.

« Je veux que tu m'épouses, je veux que tu saches que, chaque jour quand je pars travailler, tu es le seul à qui j'appartiens. Il n'y a que toi Drago, il n'y a jamais eu que toi, et il n'y aura jamais que toi. Épouse-moi. »

Ce n'était pas une question, plus un ordre, une supplique, un rêve.

Drago s'approcha de lui. Il contempla durant une seconde la magnifique bague en or blanc, découverte dans la boîte maintenant ouverte, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

« Dois-je en conclure que c'est oui ? » questionna le brun.

« Bien sûr que c'est oui », répondit Drago avant de recommencer à l'embrasser férocement.

Après plusieurs secondes de baiser Harry s'écarta.

« Bien que je n'aie rien contre l'idée de fêter ta réponse dignement, nous allons devoir y aller. Ton père déteste les retards. »

« Amour, tu viens de demander au fils unique de Narcissa Malefoy de t'épouser. Considère qu'à partir de maintenant ton pire cauchemar devient ma mère. »

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
